The Other Me
by Red Vision
Summary: Pan has a crush on Trunks and realizes she has to somehow reveal it to him, but is afraid because of rejection. Vegeta gets in the way because of his attitude and dissaproval.
1. Walk

The Other Me

Chapter 1

Walk

* * *

Pan looked at her watch it was 3 PM in the afternoon. The sky was illuminated by the moonlight as she walked down the desolate quiet street. She continued to make slow pacing steps down the street towards her home for about fifteen more minutes. She was heading home from school and wanted to walk instead of fly so she figured to walk for the first time from school. 

Her mind was on a certain boy while she continued to walk down the street to her house his name was Trunks.

The boy had strikingly beautiful eyes and character as she immediately felt butterflies for him when she met him for the first time in class, Pan had knew this boy was the son of Vegeta but she couldn't resist him.

She continued to trod down the walkway at her own quiet pace when she heard a noise behind her.

Pan started to move faster but the person caught up to her, It was a thief of sorts that wanted money from her, Pan tried to fight him off and did with ease.

"Do you really think you can go against me wimp" The thief said laughing at pan's appearance knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"You're very gullible little guy because I can kill you with one swift punch and you wouldn't even know it" Pan said making the other guy feel really embarrassed.

"Yea right can you prove it." The thief replied not believing her.

She punched him as he fell to the ground out cold.

Pan continued to walk towards her house after she had pickpocket the thief for his money and stole his cool new watch. She then entered her house as her mom called to her.

"Pan Pan! Come here are you alright!" Videl said in panic not knowing why she was so late to get home.

"I'm fine mom geez you don't have to be so over protective" Pan said annoyed by her mother's behavior.

"Where were you?" Videl said.

"I walked…." Pan replied.

"I told you to fly from school. You don't want some sicko getting to you with your abilities" Videl said in concern for her daughter.

"I know mom I'm sorry" Pan replied.

"You'll have to talk to your dad tomorrow now go to your room" Videl said sternly.

Pan went upstairs into her bedroom.

It was night time now she thought about trunks again and then went to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Visit 


	2. Visit

The Other Me

Chapter 2

Visit

* * *

It was a bright beautiful morning at the Son house on Sunday when Pan decided to visit the Briefs family for the day. She got up from her bed and rubbed her face with her hands yawning with sleepiness. Pan put on her bunny slippers that were nestled under her bed and continued her way towards the bathroom. She opened the water faucet and sprinkled water on her dry lazy face that looked like it needed some moisture. Pan washed her hands with ivory soap as the bubbles gushed in the water cleaning her hands and then went to dry them of with a towel. Pan headed out of the bathroom back to the bedroom towards her make up stand. She wanted to look as gorgeous as possible for trunks. 

Her favorite lipstick color was dark red. She thought it would look really good on her and Videl wouldn't mind it as long as she knew she was using it. So Pan decided to put it on. The process took about ten minutes to get the texture right and get it around the lips and the edges but before she knew it she had a new set of lips. Now was another problem clothes. She looked around for a cute looking shirt and jeans and found just the right fit, A bandanna that was her size matched the outfit also, she was all set now.

Quickly Pan walked down stairs all dressed up walking over to Videl who was busy cooking and didn't notice Pan right beside her all dressed up waiting to ask her if they could visit the Briefs for the day.

She walked over to viewing sight and Videl turned around to look at her daughter all dressed up.

Videl's eyes widened.

"What are you all dressed up for miss didn't I say you were grounded for yesterday's behavior, you could have got hurt for not flying home don't you know that?" Videl said confused at Pan's awkward appearance knowing she has to be upstairs grounded for a week.

Pan all of a sudden made a frown and hesitated to speak.

"What's the matter Pan now you won't speak to me? It's not my fault you break the rules miss as people get punished for their behaviors" Videl said in a calm but yet serious tone.

"I want to visit the Briefs family today, please can we?" Pan asked begging and really wanting for Videl to say yes knowing she'll probably say no a million times.

Videl shook her head back and forth which was a definite no for the first hint. Then she started getting mad leading to the second hint. Finally it went downhill from there in chaos.

"Didn't I say you were grounded! Pan go back to your room this instant." Videl said in anger and frustration with no excuses from pan's side.

Pan tried to say something but there was no use it was like talking to a brick wall.

Pan went back upstairs and closed the door behind her.

At this moment Gohan came home and started talking to Videl downstairs about Pan's behavior as Pan over heard the conversation realizing she could convince her father to go to the Briefs house.

The two talked down stairs.

"Pan didn't fly from school yesterday…." Videl told Gohan the news.

Gohan responded whispering…."I see….well give the girl a chance she'll do better next time, because you know this is her first time making this mistake and she'll probably fix them if you give her a second chance." Gohan replied solving the problem more practically.

"Maybe you have a point Gohan I might have been a little harsh on her for the past couple of days, Pan told me she wanted to visit the Briefs family so she dressed up with lipstick, my lipstick, I think she likes someone" Videl said thinking who that someone could be.

Pan overheard the whole conversation and went downstairs to Videl and Gohan.

Videl and Gohan agreed to go to the Briefs house

"Fine Pan you can go visit the Briefs so go get ready if you need anything more." Videl told her.

"I'll get ready too wait for us in the living room, maybe we'll stay in their house the whole day." Gohan replied to Pan who was now smiling and happier than ever.

Gohan and Videl went into their bedroom and packed up all their belongings and put them into their capsules. In about 2 hours Videl, Gohan and Pan were ready to go out of the house towards their car. The car was futuristic top class capsule corp made. They sped into the air through the skies and in 10 minutes were at the Briefs house.

The son family rang door bell, Bing!! Bong!! bing bong!! A man with straight up spiky hair came up to the door. He didn't open it at first just said. "Yea what do you want who is it. Woman! You get this it's probably some pesky kids playing tricks again" Vegeta said in annoyance

"It's me Gohan, open the door you're always rude."

"Oh it's you again and what the hell do you want this early in the morning Gohan?" Vegeta asked awkwardly.

"I brought Pan and Videl to visit for the day. We can visit can't we we are friends aren't we." Gohan replied kindly.

"I suppose" Vegeta opened the door as they all walked in and greeted the mean guy.

"Wow you kept us in there for a while till you let us in. Feels like you don't like us to much." Pan said looking down.

Vegeta looked at her oddly.

"Is this one alright or has she been dropped lately." Vegeta asked rudely.

"That's a horrible thing to joke about Vegeta, that is my daughter you're talking about." Gohan told him with hostility.

Vegeta backed of after that knowing Gohan was more powerful than him.

Pan looked around the house with excitement. It was quiet beautiful. The scenery and the furniture was grand and lavish as well as expensive.

"You're rich Vegeta aren't you? Your income must be quiet high and you probably live easily day to day." Pan asked him trying to dig out an answer.

"It's because of Bulma's smart wits. Her capsule corp business is what's making us so rich." Vegeta mumbled with pride.

"By the way Vegeta where's Trunks, your son?" Pan asked waiting for the answer from the gods.

"He's in his room still sleeping." Vegeta replied.

Everyone had fallen anime style.

"What!! baka he's still sleeping at this time!" Pan replied in shock.

Apparently Trunks was quiet lazy.

Pan marched into Trunk's room and woke him up yelling.

"Trunks get up now! It's Pan, why are you sleeping so late?"

Trunks opened his red eyes--"Who, what, and where!" Trunks replied.

"I said why are you sleeping so late cutie pie and by the way my name is Pan Son I came to visit today." Pan said to Trunks.

"Hello to you too my name is Trunks, as you already know somehow I guess my parents told you." Trunks replied in total awkwardness.

Trunks went down stairs with Pan to greet everyone else.

"So you met each other." Vegeta said.

"In a weird way we did." Trunks smirked.

"It wasn't weird!" Pan frowned.

"Can we stay for the day with you guys." Pan said.

"Sure why not they can right Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I guess you can stay, Trunks will you show Pan around the house." Vegeta directed him.

"Alright." Trunks replied.

Pan and Trunks headed to look around the huge surroundings of the Briefs house.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Talk 


	3. Talk

The Other Me

Chapter 3

Talk

* * *

Pan left with Trunks to look around the house while the family stayed in the living room and talked. Trunks and Pan had their own conversation 

She followed him all around the beautiful two story house. The place was magnificent and grand as the briefs were quiet affluent. As they passed each room Trunks showed to who'm each room belonged or what the room was for, if sleeping the bedroom or showering obviously the bathroom. There were many other rooms in the house but those were of no importance yet.

Trunks and pan decided to go to the kitchen and grab some food because Pan was kind of hungry all of a sudden as her stomach was grumbling very loud, too loud for her comfort. What was in the fridge they wondered?

"Trunks I'm starving make me something good, and I know you're rich so you must have good food or am I just thinking that and you eat like a pig?" Pan asked.

Trunks smirked at the remark that was said by Pan and then went over to the fridge. He took out some eggs and then made an omelet with the eggs by adding flour.

"That's all you can make, my gosh for a rich kid you sure don't cook like one." Pan said.

Trunks laughed, "My mother cooks, I only fight, don't you see it in my personality." Trunks replied.

Pan blushed, "I see a fighter indeed in your personality. You are like your father, but you are not pridefully obsessed like he is as grandpa Goku has told me stories of your father."

Trunks looked down on the floor when she mentioned his father's pride.

"What's the matter Trunks, did I say something wrong." Pan asked confused.

"No!! It's alright it's no that, I just don't like to talk about my father's emotions, he always reminds me of how I could become." Trunks replied.

"You don't think of your father as a role model?" Pan asked.

"I do but I don't want to be self centered like him, I just want to be strong like him." Trunks replied.

Pan understood exactly what trunks was saying because a part of her also wanted to be strong like her own father. She didn't want to become so occupied with her studies like her father was and stop training to become a nerd scholar.

"Trunks it's alright you can take only the qualities you like of your father and build on them you don't have to pick the bad qualities," Pan said empathetically to Trunks.

"That helps Pan, are you a shrink or something because you give good advice." Trunks replied curious and happily.

Pan blinked in happiness and glee as she looked at her soon to be boyfriend Trunks.

"Why thank you Trunks I am always humble to give advice to people." Pan lied.

They both started to eat the eggs that were in front of them. They were very tasty because Trunks had made them. Pan thanked Trunks for the meal and they both continued to look around the house.

Pan and Trunks went outside to the backyard.

The backyard was a big playground with a pool, on the other side a grassland, to the western side a monkey bar and the eastern side a training chamber.

"Wow this place is so big. How did you afford all this Trunks." Pan asked curiously.

"Were filthy rich; you know the usual stuff." Trunks explained for the hundredth time.

They both explored the area as Trunks showed her around the different sites.

"I wish I could live with you guys then I could have had all this grandness." Pan replied.

Trunks smirked. "Don't worry you're not leaving any time soon are you." Trunks asked.

"No I'm not Trunks." Pan said.

* * *

Next chapter is: Bitterness 


	4. Bitterness

The Other Me

Chapter 4

Bitterness

Vegeta was training in the gravity room for what seemed like hours. He usually trains this much everyday but for some apparent reason he was overloading himself. This had started a few days after Pan came to visit their house with her family. Vegeta just turned into another person like Jekyll n Hyde of sorts. No one knew what was going on in his head.

After some rigorous training and sweat Vegeta exited the chamber. He had a serial killer kind of look in his face and the eyes to match them. Vegeta's hair stood over his broad yet muscular shoulders as he walked over to the light switch and turned the gravity room switch off. It blinked twice and then shut off immediately making a clicking noise. His eyes looked towards the hallway where a few feet more the son family, his wife and daughter were having dinner. He was in doubt if he should join in with them; in doubt because of his bitterness.

Vegeta is always bitter towards others and thinks highly of himself. He has pride in one's own but not in others. That is what makes him weak and so he now chooses to make his weaknesses his strength or his demise. Vegeta knows he does not like what is happening between Pan and Trunks. He looks on as time passes while Pan stays with them and can't stop this bitterness towards her. Should he have this; there is the right of trunks to have a girlfriend. Yet Vegeta feels he's not ready for it.

**At Dinner Time (Vegeta In The Background)**

The Son and the Briefs Family not including Vegeta who was in the hallway were eating dinner, Vegeta like a lost soul eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Mom don't you think we should ask Vegeta what's been bothering him these past couple of days, he's been training in the chamber non stop. I think it can really hurt him instead of do good for him in the long run" Trunks said diligently.

Bulma responded to trunk's worrying and concerned interest with a pat on the back, "Don't worry Trunks he's just being his usual bitter self, he'll get through it in no time."

Trunks frowned and refrained from talking at that point averting his eyes from Bulma and noticing Vegeta's face in the corner. "Holy smokes yikes! He's been spying on us" Trunks blurted out as everyone heard.

Vegeta quickly came into view as everyone saw him stand there angry, very angry.

Everyone stared at him in silence at first with fear of what was too happened next.

Vegeta quietly sat down next to trunks and patted him on the head.

"What you do that for dad?" Trunks said confused as the others didn't know what to expect from the Sayjin prince. Goku was finally finished doodling with his food and was curious at what Vegeta was to say.

"Why are you all staring at me like that." Vegeta asked nervous trying to hide his bitterness yet now he was trying not to fiddle with his anger. Not to steam up a bowl of rage.

"Vegeta is there a problem you can tell us anything you know." Bulma inquired.

"Of course I know and why would there be a problem my dear." Vegeta asked his wife kindly.

"Nothing, just a thought… you know how you can be evil at times, well I was thinking you were acting this way towards one of us, you can be honest because we're all family."

Vegeta was getting rather uncomfortable with all these questions like he was being asked questions by an interrogator.

"I'm not going to say, it's none of your business as this is only between me and that person." Vegeta replied.

"So you want to be the hard type, alright we will play your game, but don't push your problems on to us if you won't share them got it." Bulma replied.

Goku fell asleep at that point and Trunks left the room with Pan, the other's stayed to finish lunch as Bulma and Vegeta had a more serious talk in the kitchen.

Trunks and Pan went out of the dining room across the hallway and out to the playground. The playground was livelier than ever today. Trunks And Pan ran to the swings and sat together on a long seesaw.

"Why's your father always mad Trunks, it's like he's not himself sometimes, can't he be one person and stay one person at one time." Pan said.

"You're making it sound like my dad has two personalities, well he doesn't it's just stress and life in general that affects him from day to day. As well Vegeta was never the strongest sayjin, Goku was always more ahead every time…..".

"So you're saying your dad is one big stress overload." Pan said.

"Pretty much if you put it that way Pan, but I can't seem to understand what's bugging him now." Trunks replied to pan.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Pan And Trunks train 


	5. Pan And Trunks Train

The Other Me

Chapter 5

Pan and Trunks Train

Pan was very tired the entire day from doing chores. She was doing everything from cleaning the floors by scrubbing them with soap and washing them thoroughly afterwards with a good broom. She looked like a little maid doing all these little tiring insufficient painstaking jobs. Pan was moving from room to room scampering like a little baby chick looking for food. She still was quiet young for her age but sharp in her head for sure. She knew what she wanted and where she was going; the path was hers and it was further reaching than her eyes could see.

She continued to scrub the floors of her room as the soap accumulated on the edges of her fingertips and she quickly noticed they got red. She scrubbed harder with frustration as she stopped and looked at her hands. They were callous and strong the hands of a fighter.

Pan stood from the floor as she felt her whole body stiffen with aches and pain. She felt ill and engrossed with a dry feeling; a sudden itchy sore and dreadful thing crept under her tongue. She walked forward to the door opposite the room she had scrubbed and succumbed to the feeling of accomplishment closing the door behind her. Pan covered with sweat went towards the bathroom and went over to the sink. She quickly turned on the cold water that ran down her face. It poured in rhythm covering her wounds her pain and her anguish….Pan then stepped out of the bathroom and went to continue her chores for the rest of the day.

------

After her Chores Pan decided to sleep for the rest of the day when Trunks came into the room acting excited about wanting to train with her. Pan was sleeping and couldn't hear a word that was spoken. Trunks stood there trying to wake her up, but to no avail she was dead tired.

"Wake up Pan, it's me Trunks…I'm unquestionably bored today and it has come to my attention that we should increase our powers." Trunks yelled at the tip of his tongue which looked like it would drop out of his mouth at that point, yet she still slept there while he yelled.

Trunks took some water and put it in a bucket; he then returned with the bucket. He poured the water on pan.

Ah! Idiot Pan yelled what have you done baka…

"Trunks are you a moron I was sleeping at the moment and you just through water at me. What is wrong with you? Do you have anything to say for this?"

"Sorry, Pan….I Scrub floors all the time and I don't get tired, Fess it up, you're a quarter sayjin…." Trunks replied rudely. He knew pan would now give him a kick in the behind.

Pan didn't know he had the nerve to act this way. "You inconsiderate!!"

Trunks was scared out of his wits. He then quickly zipped his mouth and listened to the almighty queen Pan like it was good for him.

"We are going to train only when we are not thrown water on each other, and when we fix our behavior. I thought you were different from Vegeta….I guess I was wrong"

"What do you mean Pan…..he said confused."

Pan didn't respond to that question and said, "Let's just forget about it alright. Forget I ever said that."

------

Later that day Pan and Trunks sparred just the way Trunks wanted, fighting head to head, yet it was only to be a light fight.

Trunks explained to Pan if he was going to know more about her he had to learn more about her fighting skills, that way he can learn more about her personality.

"You have a weird way of finding out a girl's personality." Pan said very awkwardly.

Trunks laughed hysterically and stopped to speak. "I am like you said, like Vegeta."

Pan grinned at that last sentence…."Lets fight already……..!!"

The two sayjins got into fighting stans and raised their fists. Pan dashed towards Trunks and punched him in the gut. He was thrown a few feet back. She then teleported and reappeared to the back of trunks and kneed him in back shoulder making Trunks kneel slightly.

Trunks was mildly bruised. "You have some cool moves Pan."

Trunks started powering up as his ki doubled in strength. He shot a ki blast towards Pan who barely avoided it.

Pan gathered a miniature Ki blast of her own and shot it towards Trunks who was hit with it, Trunks felt a small shock but was OK.

The two were just sparring as this was not serious fighting and then they finally ended their sparring session.

"Next time we'll fight for real, but now let's take a break and rest." Trunks responded.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: Closer Ties 


	6. Closer Ties

The Other Me

Chapter 6

Closer Ties

It was quiet in the Briefs house, very quiet. The whole place didn't make a sound as sensitive that a pin drop could be heard. No one was in the house except Trunks and Pan. The rest of the family went outside shopping leaving them at home to finish the chores. That was a big mistake.

Pan was not to upset about it. She always wanted to reveal her feelings for him and this was the place to do it. This was her chance and she didn't look back.

-----

The scene was set; it was the perfect time of the day, not to hot and not to cold. All was on key and Pan made her first move towards Trunks.

-----

Trunks was scrubbing the floors in the kitchen for a while it seemed; methodically. He scrubbed in rhythm and didn't get tired like Pan had been that day before. Trunks continued to scrub the floor as he gained more momentum. He finished cleaning the whole area and mopped it with a cloth to wipe of the soap. The place was squeaky clean and glistened like a twinkling star in the midnight sky. He stood up and turned around noticing Pan in his way looking at him funny. He suddenly got uncomfortable and looked the other way in embarrassment yet Pan still stared at him.

"What's the matter Pan, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Trunks said awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say to her…he was trembling.

Pan smiled…."Trunks I'm not seeing any ghost I'm seeing you."

Trunks was dumbfounded…"What do you mean do you see ghosts in me?" Trunks knew he said the most stupid thing in the world yet he didn't care.

Pan just started yelling…."you're just thick as a rock aren't you….I'm trying to tell you something important and you're talking nonsense!"

Trunks suddenly averted from his obnoxious behavior and restrained himself, he spoke more conscious of his thoughts and properly.

Pan continued to speak after he chilled his attitude, when she noticed he finally changed his body language she spoke again.

"Alright now I was trying to tell you that I Pan Briefs have feelings for you, that I like you."

Trunks eyes widened all of a sudden in shock yet in the back of his mind he always knew this was big news but how was he to respond.

-----

They were now getting closer and closer together; like two magnets. There was no way of separating Pan from Trunks and Trunks was about to tell if he felt the same for her if Trunks was no way of separating from Pan.

Trunks started speaking all of a sudden…." Pan I guess this wasn't the time I wanted for this to happened, Vegeta would kill us both if he found out."

"But it will be our secret." Pan replied…..

Trunks said the words she wanted to here, the words that echoed in the sky like a thousand rainbows. "I like you too Pan." he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Next chapter Is: Reminiscing 


	7. Reminiscing

The Other Me

Chapter 7

Reminiscing

She couldn't believe he kissed her; just breathless it seemed. The moment it happened exhilaration came over her that hadn't been there before. All parts of her body tingled with energy; she finally felt complete. She was happy to know someone liked her and to know that it was him. Now they were together inseparable by fate and conjoined like a needle to thread.

-----

The rest of the family came back to the house after a few hours as Trunks and Pan finished cleaning the house. They didn't reveal anything about their romance.

Everyone came with full shopping bags of food and welcomed themselves back into the house. Vegeta was looking seriously at Pan and Trunks trying to find out anything suspicious about them. Obviously Vegeta was poor at detecting romance.

Goku took of his coat and put it on the coat rack, helping Bulma and Chi Chi put there's on the Coat rack. Goku smiled and went over to unpack the food. He looked at Vegeta who was still looking at the two getting a weird vibe from him.

The rest relaxed and sat on the couch. Goten grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Gohan relaxed with a nap.

Trunks and Pan were talking together when Vegeta interrupted.

"So what have you guys been up too while we've been gone nothing that we wouldn't like now would we." Vegeta said rudely.

Pan raised her eyebrow at him, "What are you implying Vegeta this is none of your business and by the way we were just cleaning the house"

Vegeta gave a strong smirk…"You think I haven't suspected what's been going on between you two."

"Like what can be going on, I just said we were scrubbing floors you moronic imp." Pan was getting quiet angry at Vegeta at this point and everyone was wide awake at this moment.

"Dad stop it please you're acting strange." Trunks replied in embarrassment. In the back of his mind Trunks was aware Vegeta knew his romance with her.

"No! I will not stop you little scumbag listen to me and listen well I don't approve of this kind of behavior." Vegeta blurted out, He was obviously losing control and getting angrier and angrier as everyone watched.

Goku's chicken drumstick fell out of his hands from fear.

"Calm down Vegeta we invited Goku and his family to spend some time with us we didn't invite them to hear this crap!" Bulma was going all out.

Vegeta looked at her and zipped it then and there, all was quiet from that point and Bulma led the way.

"Alright now we are going to enjoy this night like good people." Bulma said.

All of a sudden Vegeta blurted out "Your son likes Pan, she's his new girlfriend!" Vegeta yelled like an idiot.

Pan was pissed….. Steam rolled out of her ears.

"You like to treat people this way don't you well I don't care no more I love Trunks and that's that are you happy!!" Pan said in relief.

Everyone stared at her……..

Trunks kissed her in front of everyone.

"Look they're kissing now soon they'll do other things, is this the way you want to raise your kids forever reminiscing how they should have been" Vegeta said.

Both Trunks and Pan ran out the door and flew into the Sky away from the house. They ventured together towards west city.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: In The City 


	8. In The City

The Other Me

Chapter 8

In The City

The outside was booming with sound as the harsh noise of cars swept through their ears. Trunks and Pan had arrived at west city at last with lots of energy to spare. The city was as grand as their power; big and continuously flowing with energy. The two arrived at the corner of a parking lot hence why the noise from those cars. On the other side was a gas station where they noticed cars getting rocket fuel at jet speed. The hovering jets were getting fueled with super gas as the gas was being poured into the hover jet.

Trunks told Pan he wanted to eat before he talked about the situation concerning Vegeta and them running away.

Pan agreed to find a place to eat but had no clue where so she asked trunks to pick the place.

"Let's go to Burger Delight over there in the corner burgers are OK right… " Trunks picked blindly having no clue what he was doing.

Pan gave him a shameful look, "Idiot that's not a good place to eat at you think I'm a poor little girl I want something expensive and extravagant."

Trunks looked at her and then grinned, "Now you show your real self I knew it you are even worse than I expected you to be."

"Expected, what do you mean?"

"Ever since you first came to our house I knew you were a little wacky. I had no idea you liked me but I knew you had a temper. I could see it in your eyes and by your body language, we half sayjins have that kind of instinct as I get this extra sensitivity from my father."

Pan stood there thinking about this for a minute and couldn't understand what the heck Trunks was saying.

Then she realized it. It hit her like a brick to a wall and it hit her hard.

"Am I that aggressive Trunks? Maybe I'm not gentle or nice and can be an Aggressive snob yet I still love you."

Trunks blushed. "You never said that before, love. You do realize we're talking next to a parking lot."

Pan smiled, "I know but who cares where we talk about it, do I care and you shouldn't too."

Trunks scratched his right shoulder and let in a loud burp then his stomach growled.

"Ewe come on!!! Trunks that was nasty you can be such a slob."

Trunks giggled under his breath in laughter, "You made me do it."

Pan raised her eyebrow in sarcasm where trunks noticed but didn't care.

"Like you never saw anyone belch my god sister where are you from?"

"Trunks I'm not your sister don't call me that please you know I'm your girlfriend." Pan replied in pride.

……"Girlfriend, you're going too far with that, we just kissed and I'm not that close to you yet…."

"But come on I thought you liked me, I thought you liked me!!!"

Trunks got scared all of a sudden and the parking lot suddenly got tense as the noise level coming from Pan's mouth was not appealing.

Trunks was feeling uncomfortable because people were watching them.

"Can you please keep it down Pan you're scaring me." Trunks replied getting frustrated.

Pan was getting infuriated for no reason.

"I like you Pan but we're moving to fast."

Pan looked at him relaxing, "Ohh, you do….I must be crazy…I need serious help.

"Nah you're just stressed that's all, It'll be better when Vegeta straightens out his attitude." Trunks replied.

Pan smiled again and looked at Trunks, "I guess you're right, it's Vegeta that made me feel this way in the first place. Your dad is a little bit of a wacky, not me."

Trunks sighed, "I'm hungry, let's go eat something before I starve to death."

Pan agreed to go and look for a better restaurant.

"Now Trunks where can we find a better more extravagant restaurant." Pan pondered.

Pan remembered she had a cell phone with her.

She took out her cell phone and called the operator.

"You're calling the operator, why would you do that?" Trunks asked in response

"Don't worry Trunks I'm going to find out this way, I want to ask him what restaurant is good to dine in."

…..Operator how may I help you….hello…. "Yes I need the best restaurant in West city for Japanese cuisine." Pan said.

……OK there's a popular restaurant called WuShu Chop Stick on the corner of orange star high school

"Thank you for your help, bye. Alright Trunks lets go to wushu chopstick."

--------

Trunks and Pan followed the directions the operator had given them; about five minutes later they had arrived.

Boy was the restaurant big and the sign said wushu chopstick just like the operator stated.

They quickly ran in to the place; their stomachs were very grouchy at this point.

As they entered the aromatic smell of food filled their noses.

"Wow I'm really hungry Pan lets order something big, like a huge flounder or maybe even a poisonous blowfish."

"Do you want to die that's dangerous food and kid that won't be on your menu, Flounder you can eat" Pan replied sternly.

Trunks submitted to Pan's ruling once again.

"Now what should I order...I think I'll order sushi..." Pan said in delight smiling.

..."Sushi that's a little common why not get something new and exciting we are in west city."

"Don't worry. Besides I like sushi...for your FYI."

After a few minutes they ordered the food... They ate it as fast as it came...

After that stomachs were fulfilled.

They were happy and burping, yelping and belching their butts of.

-----

* * *

Next chapter Is: Vegeta's Gulit 


	9. Vegeta's Guilt

The Other Me

Chapter 9

Vegeta's Guilt

Vegeta was devastated when the two had flown away from the house. He was infuriated, mad and enraged to the point of disbelief. He couldn't believe that they could do something like this. There was no awareness in his mind that they had potential in going this far but he was going to stop all this sooner or later.

The guilt that rummaged inside him and in his dreams shook his mind to near psychotic tendencies. He was more rigid and alert of things yet anxious and stressful. All of the family members saw it and dared not approach him. He was going into his own time and place and it was going to be hard to rid this guilt of his consciousness.

Evidently his body had been under serious workout and strain. He was training consistently in the chamber. And it was training of days upon days. His power level increased rapidly and severely…. He was overdoing it

At night he didn't show his emotion; he just sat there looking at the window when a full moon was up or any kind of moon. He stared at it blankly….watching it motionless. He couldn't sleep at all and stayed up all night doing that same thing; staring at the moon.

This lasted for a few days as the rest of the family began to get really concerned for Vegeta's safety and state of mind.

-----

Bulma came over to Vegeta one day to try to talk to him.

"It's me Bulma; tell me what's wrong with you. They're both OK. They're in west city probably and will return…."

"You want to know what's wrong you good for nothing witch, no one cares how I feel but everyone cares how those bastards feel. Those shameful lovebirds probably getting into something I won't even try to explain to you,"

"Witch; how dare you…!!!!"

Bulma continued after calming down and beating the crap out of Vegeta.

She then continued to talk.

"What do you imply that they are sleeping together? They are too young to get into that yet"

Vegeta then began laughing hysterically after Bulma's comment and tears started pouring out his eyes like he was going to die.

"You are little witch aren't you, Oh crap not again please not again Bulma…."

Vegeta looked like humpty dumpty after Bulma was done with him he would never cursed her again.

"So don't worry darling the kids will come home…calm yourself and relax because everything is going to be OK." Bulma said in a soft tone

Vegeta trembled with fear. "Alright Bulma just stop hitting me damn it…."

Vegeta looked at her and crossed his fingers on his back he obviously lied to her. He was still filled with guilt towards those bastards. When they'll come home he's going to have a nice conversation with them eye to eye.

The son family was never going to marry any part of the Briefs family nor have any relations. That was that. Vegeta despised Goku ever since that day they met. Goku and Vegeta are still practically enemies but Goku doesn't want to admit it.

Vegeta was going to rip their relationship apart and as quickly as possible.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: The Return 


	10. The Return

The Other Me

Chapter 10

The Return

"So how do you expect to enter the damn place without kicking Vegeta into overdrive?" Pan asked Trunks as they both flew back home.

Trunks had no answer; he didn't even look at pan just stared at the terrain ahead and continued to fly.

Pan noticed it and ignored it for a few minutes flying in silence yet she couldn't take it anymore it was getting to boring to just stare at him in flight.

"What's the matter with you mister how come you're so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I don't want to talk Pan. Let's just keep it at that alright. Why the hell do I have to give real concrete excuses for every single thing I do or say to you?"

Pan didn't understand Trunks at all she was getting upset but not angry just upset.

"Alright if you don't want to talk that's fine, but sooner or later you'll spill the beans I know your personality better than you think."

Trunks looked at her and gave her a blank stare while Pan immediately stopped flying and refused to move until they talked.

"Now I don't move from here until I talk to you." Pan responded angrily looking at Trunks with devilish eyes.

"Well Pan have fun standing there chow." Trunks said as he continued to fly ahead.

……."Where the hell do you think you're going Trunks, now I never."

Pan was pretty pissed….

She flew towards trunks while he casually was flying not noticing, Pan socked him in the face so hard that for the rest of the time he was even quieter.

"That's what you get for ignoring me idiot." Pan said.

"You know you remind me of a nagging witch. Don't you see Pan our dad wants to cripple our god forsaken relationship. We shouldn't go back to that hell hole."

"So I'm a witch, take that back…."

"You're not."

Good; so what do you expect us to do live as drifters?" Pan asked.

"Why not Pan there are lots of people who survive that way so why can't we." Trunks replied.

"You got a point there Trunks…where should we head now."

Trunks replied to that comment, "I have no clue lets start walking first and then we'll see where it takes us."

Next Chapter Is: The Town Of Wicima.

* * *

Summary: The next chapter takes place outside of west city in the outer region of the main DBZ world. Some locations in the outer DBZ world are of my creation. 


	11. The Town Of Wicimia

The Other Me

Chapter 11

The Town Of Wicimia

"So where are we anyway? Pan asked unaware where in the heck they were. Trunks was scavenging the place for life.

Trunks then in response to pan's bewilderment ran over a couple of steps across the sand they were standing on. Their feet were getting caressed as they danced on it. Trunks took a whole grain of sand and poured it over his hands as it flowed like a sand clock.

The air here was filled with oxygen and a smell of water, but how can there be water in a dessert.

"I think we're in a big gigantic dessert trunks, why in the world did I fly here with you. I thought we were traveling to an exotic town but ended up in a dessert."

Trunks wasn't listening to her, he had other things on his mind. Water, how would they survive in a dessert with no water?

"We're going to die if we don't find water." Trunks said.

Pan looked at him with a look that you only give to nincompoops.

"How are we going to find any source of water and in a dessert this big, come to think of it it's getting very warm and we could eventually die of dehydration."

"We can fly."

"That will take energy and will make us more dehydrated" Pan replied.

"There is no other way pan, do you want to live?" Trunks said.

……"Of course I want to live Trunks, that's why I have you. Fine we'll fly."

Pan and Trunks charged their ki and flew into the sky as the air brushed their hair. The two searched for any people or water, or even a town. As of yet there was no sign of any life. They continued eastward and noticed they started to lose stamina.

"Pan I think I'm starting to feel that dehydration."

"Just a little more Trunks, there should be a town nearby" Pan replied.

In about a few kilometers ahead Trunks sensed ki a few feet ahead, it was weak human ki.

"I think I see it Pan. There it's a town…..Look houses and people….in the freaking dessert."

Pan replied "Told you we'll find something."

Trunks was happy that he finally found a town cause he really was thirsty from being in that heat for two hours. Trunks flew over to the town's entrance and came to the guard that was standing by the front gates.

"Look pan it's like a classic old age town from the 1800, these people must be ancient."

Pan looked at him in idiocy.

"You're an idiot Trunks. They're not ancient just old fashioned."

Trunks sighed and ignored her comment.

"Yea you always ignore me, well I don't care, huh!" Pan said.

You don't care, I don't care too now lets go eat before I die from hunger and thirsty syndrome."

Pan replied with a nice….well should I repeat it...

"How dare you use that language at me…?" Trunks replied.

Trunks eventually got a black eye for talking back and for using the same word on pan. They went to eat afterwards and then slept at an inn for some zenny.

* * *

Next Chapter: Hello, Town Festival 


	12. Hello, Town Festival

The Other Me

Chapter 12

Hello, Town Festival

* * *

"Look Trunks the sun's up over the horizon it must be noon right now. We must have been sleeping for more than eight hours" Pan said with one eye open and the other eye still dreaming.

Trunks wasn't paying attention, he was still snoring like a pig. The snoring became a nuisance and pan got angry.

"Listen to me moron, wake up."

Trunks out snored himself like in a game and finally woke up from Pan's noise.

"What do you want Pan, you know it's impolite to wake someone up from their sleep."

Pan grimaced and was about to slap him. Yet she always got into fights with him, so like a good girl she tried to compromise.

"I was trying to tell you its noon and it's a good time to explore the town we're in."

"Oh! I'm just tired you know the dessert was a drag." Trunks replied sighing in exhaustion."

"There's plenty of water around town, and more food so you don't have to worry."

Trunks agreed to go look around town.

The Inn had allowed a stay for 100 zenny per day; Trunks and Pan couldn't stay any longer in the future since they were running low on cash. They had to find a job.

When they exited the Inn the two saw a large town filled with small wooden houses. The people that lived here were small town folk with little urban technology.

"So what do you want to do now Pan." Trunks asked bewildered.

Pan looked at him as if he was a moron in disguise, or just acting like one.

"We have to go and find water like we said." Pan replied.

"Alright, do you have enough zenny because I think we spent it all at the Inn."

"We had 200 zenny altogether and now we have 100."

Pan counted her money and decided they could buy water, which they did, two gallons worth.

"Tasty water, I appreciate this lot Pan, but now we're almost out of cash."

As they drank the water walking from the store a man came over from behind looking at their thirsty faces.

Trunks and Pan thought he was crazy at first and tried to scamper off.

"Wait the two of you, do you want to make some cash. I see you too are travelers. You're not from around here are you?" The man said assuming the truth.

The two looked at each other taking this opportunity first hand.

"What do you have in mind for us old man." The two sayjins replied excitedly.

The man smiled.

"There is a town festival happening soon and whoever brings the most of a certain item wins and gets a large sum of zenny."

"We're in then."

"Alright follow me."

The man asked them to follow them to his house where he explained what the festival was about and what was to be given.

"Whoever brings the most crystals of life to the shrine of destiny will get the most zenny."

Trunks and Pan were baffled.

"What are you talking about" The sayjins said.

"Crystals of life are ancient instruments of life energy that sustain humans and other beings; they give power to them too. They can also be used to make a power stronger."

"Amazing, how did we not know about this", Trunks replied.

"It is because this was kept secret for thousand of years for protection of human kind."

"Now it is used for life festivals to bring peace and good."

"I see old man" Trunks replied.

Pan pondered.

"So this can be a dangerous instrument?" Pan said in question.

The old man agreed.

* * *

Next Chapter Is: The Temple Of Water.


	13. The Temple Of Water

The Other Me

Chapter 13

The Temple Of Water

* * *

"So this crystal of life baloney do you really believe in it?" Pan said drinking a chug of cold water.

Trunks shrugged, "How sure can I not be it's exciting as my very first KI ball."

"You're to gullible idiot, you think every thing is real and go lucky."

Trunks gave pan the coldest look he could. "First don't call me that and how do you know it's not real, it's not like you read minds."

"Well anyway lets not fight over this, we'll just have to see for our selves today. Come on lets go to see sensei Katamari maybe he'll elaborate more on our so to be mission to the Temple Of Water.

Sensei Katamari was practicing chi in his dojo when Trunks and Pan walked in the hut. They leaned forward in respect to the Sensei as he acknowledged them. He refrained from his practice exercise and came over to the two young sayjins.

"Welcome to my dojo, have a seat anywhere you please too."

"You're so polite Sensei; I am humbled to be in your presence." Pan replied kindly.

Trunks sighed in boredom at Pan's over dramatic antics.

"So old man tell us about The Water Temple. I want to know all the details, what's it like, where it came from and how it was built." Trunks just couldn't stop but ask all these questions.

"Why do you have to bother the Sensei with all of that, you know I told you already before it's probably baloney."

Sensei stood up and spoke to both of them.

"Shut up both of you now!! You will not fight under my eyes, do you understand. "

"Yes!!" The two yelled.

"Good…we all came to an understanding. The sensei smiled."

Trunks and pan took their seats as Sensei Katamari began to tell the story of the water temple.

_The Water Temple_

It was not to long ago in the age of gods that a civil war broke and thou they became a rivalry to each other. Each god was separated. Water, fire, ice, lightning, wind, fire; these four elements created separate entities which became temples. Each Temple held its own god's energy. Once someone reclaimed the energy, that person gained the god's powers.

The water temple ravaged with elemental energy. It was the first temple to be created by the broken and separated gods.

Every one wanted the power inside but no one could get it. Inside what waited was death, for no man survived the innards of the temple. For the matter of fact no one survived the five other temples as well.

"You're trying to say we should believe you on this. I don't seem to trust you one bit old man. This does seem like baloney."

"There you go Trunks, now you're showing your true colors."

"You imbeciles, you think I would waste my time telling you this for my health."

"Fine prove it then. We didn't come up here all the way to be lectured about a fairy tale. We are sayjins. A super powered race. Haven't you heard of sayjins old man?" Trunks said in reply.

"I am very aware of who and what you are, but that is of no concern to me. There are beings you can't imagine of magnitudes of power."

"That is impossible Sensei. Sayjins are the most powerful race ever." Pan tried not to laugh at sensei's stupidity.

"If you think I'm kidding then you must be uneducated, I will show you and prove you all that you haven't seen in your sheltered lives."

"_Finally the man speaks truth"Pan thought_

_Water Temple Entrance_

Trunks, Pan and Sensei Katamari stood at the entrance of the water a little of track from town.

"So this is the place, looks kind of bland." Trunks sighed.

"The view outside is faded but when you're in the innards it's beautiful. Just be careful there are booby traps every where."

"Is there a way to disable them? Trunks asked.

"You'll just have to fight through them there's no other way my friend."

"What kind of booby traps are we talking about here?" Pan asked.

"Magic and Chi mainly but there are regular one too."

"We have enough power to stand up against them right Pan. I mean how bad can it get?"

The Sensei smiled, "Feeling your chi, I'm saying pretty bad."

The two fell down like idiots…..

"How dare you imply as us being weak. We're strong as bulls!! Trunks exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're getting at but the water temple is not ready for you too yet."

"What!! I should teach you a lesson for calling us not ready." Pan yelled in fury.

"It's true whether you like it or not and I will drill it in your face until you learn some manners. When you learn some manners then we'll talk on better matters."

"What better matters would that be?" asked pan.

"You're going to train to become stronger than you are now, both of you."

"But we are strong." Trunks replied.

"You will be more after I'm done with you….and then you'll thank me."

The three of them went back to town and towards the sensei's house.

"Come rest at my home."

Pan and trunks entered the home of Katamari once again. It was hot inside.

The room was filled with an aroma very familiar to Pan and Trunks.

"Is that ramen I smell?" Trunks said with a growling stomach.

"Yea I think it is I'm so hungry. Let's ask sensei if we could eat."

The Sensei was in the other room preparing the dishes as Pan and Trunks peeked into the kitchen.

Sensei poured the soup into each bowl and came into the guest room where we sat awaiting the tasty chicken soup. Trunks and Pan finished their soups as fast as Goku did back at home.

"Wow Sensei that was so delicious, your cooking is exquisite." Pan replied.

"Well I'm not that good. I try my best you know." He shrugged with delight.

After the meals the three of them washed their dishes.

"Sensei, so when do we train? Trunks asked.

"When do you train, training is far from where you are. You still have to do basics."

Pan was confused.

"What do you mean by basic training? Asked pan.

"You're going to learn new techniques you never heard of. We'll start with the basics first."

"Alright I get it." Trunks said.

Pan nodded.

Pan and Trunks went to bed on the second floor of the sensei's house. Tomorrow training began.

Next Chapter is- A New Kind Of Power


	14. A New Kind Of Power

The Other Me

Chapter 14

A New Kind Of Power

Trunks opened his eyes slowly as he squinted lightly looking then into a dead asleep pan. He yelled at pan's lazily sleeping form and she quickly jumped.

"Pan wake up it's time for training, quit sleeping like a dead cow."

Pan's expression was not of fondness after that but of roadkill. "Why you little scoundrel, I was getting my beauty sleep!" She clearly screamed at the top of her larynx aggravated.

Pan took a pillow and hit trunks square in the face with it multiple times. Trunks took his own and they fought a pillow fight for about a minute like two morons.

"We are supposed to go to training in a few hours and we are pillow fighting, lets get ready Pan." Trunks said getting bored with her behavior

"It's not my fault you wake me up like that, it's all your fault any way."

"let's just get ready and go"

The two took baths and put on their respective training clothing that Sensei Katamari gave them as a gift. They looked better than ever to embark on a new journey and learn new techniques with it.

Trunks looked at Pan's training suit and thought it looked cool on her. "It looks awesome on you Pan, better than me. I'm pretty sure we can learn new things and help Sensei Katamari with the water temple.

Pan shrugged with delight and thanked him as they headed downstairs. Sensei Katamari was preparing hot and sour soup with extra hot sauce.

"What's that cooking, smells good" Trunks said tasting his most wishful desires.

Pan sighed.

"It's just a soup nim wod relax"

The two came closer to Sensei Katamari as he put two bowls with utensils on the table. They both looked at the food like two new born puppies.

"Me first Sensie" Trunks jumped at the bowl, while Pan panted at his manners she quietly sat down giving him a grim look.

"You idiot no matter how good it looks behave like a gentleman this is our sense's cooking here." Pan folded her hands in frustration.

Trunks just shut his mouth after that just like a little zipper. No more shenanigans for some time from him.

"Lets eat nicely and politely, let me actually teach you how to eat. " She said reluctant he would know.

Pan took trunks by the hand and put the utensils according to where they are supposed to be in each hand and then showed how to eat with them.

"It's too hard Pan I always eat sloppy, now I have to eat like you."

"If you want to be respected yes, so learn Trunks, it's now or never."

The two finished eating after a few more minutes and thankfully to pan he got it straight.

"Trunks we must wash the dishes too which is code and polite thing to do in Katamari's home."

Trunks agreed and now found Pan as his own little teacher.

Even though they didn't get along sometimes the two tried their best to solve problems and co exist. At some points their love was getting stronger but at others it was growing apart yet they never really knew where it would go, what path it would take.

After the two finished the long chore of washing the dishes Trunks asked a bothering question.

"Do you miss them?"

"Miss who Trunks" Pan asked lost.

"You know who, family...your dad and mom...every one." This were the words that made Pan cry for a few seconds.

Trunks looked at her and caught her by the hand. "Don't cry Pan, I miss Vegeta, Gohan and Goku...Chi Chi, but we have to remember them not cry. We will see them again I promise."

Pan wiped the tears of her cheeks and looked at Trunks with a big smile thanking him for the heads up.

Sensei Katamari walked into the room as soon as the two finished their touchy emotional stuff and told them to head outside to start training.

Next chapter is- A New Kind of Power Part Two


	15. A New Kind Of Power Part 2

The Other Me

Chapter 15

A New Kind Of Power part 2

Sensei Katamari was one tough cookie. You could never say negative things to him without him responding back with reason and virtue. Trunks had said as the training day began, "Sensei your training bores me to death." His reaction, a good pat on his buttocks and Trunks whined like a little girl back to his adequate state.

"So you want to be a trouble maker" Sensei said. "I'll give you a world of trouble that you never will forget." Trunks immediately shrugged of his attitude and listened to his master.

It was going to be a busy day, full of hard work, determination, and wisdom, which the two lacked heavily in. The Sensei mentioned to the duo his training was not like master Roshi's, his was godly and unlike any other.

The day was bright as the eyes on a cat at night. Leaves scattered as gusts blew in opposite directions. A day to train, a day to gain something these two never gained before.

Katamari said "Alright you too, stand high and give me 20 laps around this area and 20 more backwards. I want you to feel pain, suffering, endure it all, you'll need it."

Trunks started running as pan followed. They ran at a humanly pace without using powers. That is what their master wanted, sheer human agony. "Unless you go through hell you're not a soldier" Is what he sometimes said.

Trunks ran like a chicken all the way through the rough patches of grass. Trunk always was a clumsy one, moronic, and stupid, the more time for Pan to make fun of him.

"Hey Trunks did I ever tell you, you can be a real klutz. Even with all your Sayjin power you can be outsmarted by a donkey."

Trunks looked back running, "Pan, when do you ever shut up"

Sense Katamari giggled at their bickering, "Hey the two of you under my roof and training there will be no silliness or criticism. Well he actually was fond of their foolishness, at least for a bit.

As they ran without using super speed they realized it was hard as heck. If they used their powers the two would be able to whoosh past any circumstances in these moments.

"Alright now run with charisma not shame and looking like two depressed teens"

Pan and Trunks looked at him and shrugged. "So is this a game to you or are you going to get serious. Don't make me mad, kids. If you want to enter the water temple it is indeed imperative to finish your training. I will make you machines if I have too."

The two stared at their master with fear noticing it was serious, that they had to step it up.

"Alright Sensei Pan and me will get serious."

"Good, now after completing three more laps I want you to start to consider mindfulness. You too rely on your powers to much. I can snap you like a twig so you better start shaping up."

"Mindfulness, what is that"….Trunks asked.

"Hey dumbo it's self awareness and spirituality." Pan said in a boring slow tone.

Trunks grinned at Pan, "Dumbo who you callin dumbo, I got the sexiest hair and you are a quarter Sayjin, not enough blood to call me anything."

Suddenly the earth shook and they saw the ugly side of sensei.

"You morons, I'm trying to teach you."

"Sensei this is your power? Trunks said.

The ground around the two shook and started cracking towards them.

"Stop it we will listen to you, please."

Something strange happened to their trainer. He was apparently a human but with the power of a Super Sayjin 3. His body got dramatically more muscular. A white bright somewhat golden aura revolved around him. Small light sparks bolted around him in a circular motion.

His eyes apparently changed to bright full white.

The two young Sayjins jaws dropped. They had many questions by how a human could possess this kind of power.

He was not done, Katamari was powering up more that veins started forming around his neck and biceps, his chi was now bright blue., bordering on Super Sayjin 4.

The earth was shattering around them and cliffs falling towards head onto them.

Before the cliffs could crush the two Sayjins, Sensei Katamari teleported towards them and took the hit missing their almost time of sudden death.

"OK I am truly sorry I behaved this way" Pan said. Trunks apologized too.

They wondered how a human can be this powerful so they asked.

"The reason is I'm not fully human, I am part Chalangeling.

"You have the blood of king Frieza…! Trunks said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I can't see his traits in you."

"They don't express on the outside, just inside my body." Sensei said

"So let me get this straight you are human and chalengling, how? Trunks asked.

Pan intervened

"Did you procreate with a Chalengling master?"

"Noooooo!" I was given this as a gift. It was given to me at birth. Once Frieza died his genes were implanted into me. I was an experiment long ago before all of this. I have kept it a secret for many years. It was done by Chalanglings who came to earth and spliced humans; I was the only successful experiment."

"I hid and trained with my gifts for a long time, I kept them dormant, becoming a master of my art."

Trunks and Pan were stunned and confused. They were speechless.

They never met such a breed of being. It was curiously, amazement and confusion.

"You should have told us this before, does the temple or the crystal of life have anything to do with your abilities Sensei." Pan asked.

"No that is another matter. The temple had other powers like I said. Everyone who has no chi wants its secrets, yet no one ever gets too deep. I am worried that someone will and they will become too powerful to contain. That is why I want you too to go in there.

"Why not you do all the work, you seem capable." Trunks said

Sensei Katamari explained that only Sayjin blood and human blood can beat its challenges.

"Tomorrow we set to make you see the world through different perspectives, not see shallowness and sheer power."

Next Chapter is

"The path to Enlightenment"


End file.
